Roving Elves
:This article is about the quest. For the elves that the title refers to, see Islwyn and Eluned. Roving Elves is a sequel of the Waterfall Quest and Regicide. Walkthrough * Capable of defeating a level 84 Moss Giant without prayer, runes, weapons, or armor. |items = * Glarial's pebble * A spade * A rope * Glarial's amulet (Can be acquired during the quest.) * Antipoison potion (or Prayer book and wearing holy symbol, if The Great Brain Robbery has been completed) * Good Food (Lobsters or better) Recommended * An Ardougne teleport method * Super sets * Coins for charter ships to avoid Underground Pass (3200gp each) * Ring Of Recoil * Saradomin brews * Restore potions * Enchanted Excalibur |kills=Moss Giant (level 84) Without weapons, runes, or armor }} Helping Islywn and Eluned Gather food (lobsters or better), antipoison for stick traps, and an Ardougne teleport method. Head to Catherby and get a charter ship (3200gp) to Tyras Camp to avoid going through the Underground Pass. Getting There .]] The clearing is directly south-east of Tirannwn. You may use either the Arandar Pass you were granted access to with completion of Regicide, or take a charter ship from Catherby. There is a blue quest symbol on your map. From Tyras Camp Hire a charter ship for quick access to Tyras Camp. Go north through the camp, and make your way through the dense forest (56 agility is not needed here, as you are leaving the forest area rather than entering it). Go east, then south, and you will see another dense forest. Just after it are two tripwires, followed by the last dense forest to the south-east (Caution: activating the stick trap will result in poisoning!). To make sure you are in the right area, look for the tracks in the dirt from Regicide. Head north, pass the stick trap and continue north until you see a bridge. Do not cross the bridge. Go east from the bridge and you will see another stick trap that you will need to cross. From the Overpass This path is not recommended, as it is just as difficult and may take longer. Go through the gates, and head south along the winding path. You will be attacked by aggressive dire wolves (level 88). Ignore them, and continue along the path. Once you are in the forest, step over the tripwire and cross the log balance. Turn south, and push through four dense forests. Continue west, until you see a leaf trap. Jump over it. Rest at the musician if needed. From there, go north until you see a bridge. Do not cross the bridge. Go east from the bridge and you will see another stick trap that you will need to cross. The Roving Elves Once inside the clearing, you should see the remains of a fire. Search the recently-extinguished remains. It will tell you that travelers are nearby, and that you should look for them. To find them, make your way back to Tyras Camp to a clearing just outside of the dense forest. 56 agility is not needed because you are coming out of the forest from the camp. The Camp Site South-east of the catapult outside the dense forest is a small path that leads to a stick trap. If the two elves are not there, wait a few minutes for them to come back (or hop worlds), or if you feel like walking, check a small clearing south-west of Lletya. Speak to Islwyn first. He will tell you he is not fond of humans because they opened the tomb of his grandmother, Glarial. Tell him it was you who opened it, and offer to help him put his grandmother's soul to rest once more. He will tell you to speak to Eluned, who will tell you that the tomb of Glarial will need to be consecrated. The Tomb To consecrate Glarial's Tomb, teleport to Ardougne and store all weapons, armor and runes in the bank. You are going to have to fight a level 84 Moss giant without any armor, weapons, runes or prayer. Withdraw lots of food (lobsters or better), Glarial's amulet and Glarial's pebble. Regen Bracelets and various amulets are allowed inside the tomb. Super sets are also useful. Note: '''If you don't have Glarial's Amulet, you can get one by searching the chest at the north end of her tomb. If you don't have the pebble, you will need to go to Tree Gnome Village south of Ardougne and speak with Golrie, who is in the dungeon on the way into the village. Glarial's Tomb is north-west of the Fishing Guild. Use Glarial's pebble with the tomb, and if you do not have any items in your inventory that are forbidden, the tomb will open. Once inside the tomb, you will need to find and defeat one of the level 84 Moss Giants. Prayer does not work here. Once the Moss Giant is dead, take the Consecration seed it will drop. Take the seed quickly, as the Moss Giant will respawn relatively soon and attack you, or the other one will. '''Note: if you do not have Glarial's amulet, make sure you grab it from the chest in the tomb before leaving. You will need it later on in the quest. Bringing the seed back to life To bring the consecration seed back to life, you will need to speak to Eluned once more. Make your way back to the clearing outside Tyras Camp using any method (charter ship, underground pass, etc), and speak with Eluned. She will enchant the seed. Now head to the Baxtorian falls waterfall behind Almera's house. Through the waterfall Items needed:: rope, spade, a key (Waterfall Dungeon) (you can get it during quest), Glarial's amulet, and the Consecration seed. *Head to Baxtorian falls, behind Almera's house north-west of the Fishing guild. If you don't remember how to get inside the tomb from the Waterfall quest, follow these steps: :*Go through the house to the backyard. You will see a raft. :*Board the raft to get down the river. You will crash halfway. :*'Do not' use the "swim" option. Instead, use your rope on the rock to get to the next island. :*'Do not climb', but rather, use your rope on the dead tree there to get down to the entrance. :*Enter the dungeon Planting the seed *If you don't have A key (Waterfall Dungeon), first take the path to the eastern room. Go to the crates located the furthest to the north. Search them to find the key. Now go back to the main room. *Go west. Run past the fire giants to a locked door. Use your key on it to get through (the same key spawns on the floor inside). *Use the key on the next door to the north. You will be inside the room where you finished the Waterfall Quest. *Left-click the seed ("Plant"), you can do this anywhere in the room. You will dig a hole, bury the seed and see a small crystal tree grow. It will then disappear right away. *Time to report back to Islwyn and Eluned. Teleport out of the tomb (to Catherby for a charter ship, or otherwise), or simply exit the tomb and climb inside of a barrel just outside. Ending Go back to Islwyn to claim your reward. Pick either a crystal bow or a crystal shield. Both can be bought later; the bow for 900k coins and the shield for 750k. It is recommended to take the bow from the quest rewards, and buy the shield later, unless you never plan on buying the bow. They are both 2/10 charged and thus untradeable. Befor leaving, it is recommended to speak to Eluned and start Mourning's Ends Part I (if all level requirements are met) and get the teleport crystal, which gives easy access to Lletya. Congratulations! Quest Complete! Reward *1 quest point. *10,000 strength experience. *A used crystal bow or crystal shield (your choice, it will be 2/10 charged). Quests with Roving Elves requirement *Mourning's Ends Part I *The Prisoner of Glouphrie Trivia *If you begin talking to Islwyn or Eluned and they teleport while you are in conversation, as long as you do not leave the conversation (move, open a skill interface etc.) you can finish the conversation. *When you enter Baxtorian's tomb and you're outside the tomb, you see the floating cup but the rings that came up to make stairs appear to be flat like they were before you put it there. When you enter the room it goes back to popped up into the stairs. no:Roving Elves nl:Roving Elves Category:Quests Category:Roving Elves